


Lessons Learned

by Next2NormalFanboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Even though Author Happens to Love Cursed Child), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Lover Albus Severus Potter, Asexual Character, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, BAMF Molly Weasley, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Grandmothers, Head Boy James Sirius Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Sirius Potter Being an Asshole, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Patronus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Socially Awkward Albus, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Next2NormalFanboy/pseuds/Next2NormalFanboy
Summary: Albus Potter had been looking forward to his Seventh Year at Hogwarts. He didn't have to worry about being just 'James' Little Brother' or the 'Other Potter Boy': then again, he hadn't really felt like he'd been Albus in a long time.Truth was, during his first two years at Hogwarts, he was miserable. Albus always had trouble interacting with people, he could be difficult to get along with and he was incredibly awkward. Only Scorpius Malfoy was willing to talk to him, other than his cousins or brother. All of that changed when in third year, him and Scorpius were deemed 'hot' by some Top 10 Hottest Third Years list that circulated around the school.With his upcoming seventh year, Albus was looking forward to finally being able to breathe again without being in his big brother's shadow. And then the Quidditch accident happened that left James unable to complete his final year at Hogwarts, making him the first two term Head Boy in Hogwarts history, a position he shared with Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend.Now, Albus not only has to deal with finishing Hogwarts as he began, in James' shadow. Not to mention the growing feelings for Scorpius that no best friend should have.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 16





	Lessons Learned

* * *

Albus was originally looking forward to his seventh year at Hogwarts. It would be the first year ever that James wasn't there to overshadow him. He could just be Albus instead of 'James' Baby Brother' or the 'Other Potter Boy'. But that all changed ten months ago, at a Quidditch game of all things...

* * *

**Ten Months Ago: December, Sixth Year**

**St. Mungo's Hospital Waiting Room**

* * *

Albus Potter waited with his sister, Lily, his cousins and grandparents for any sort of news on his brother. His parents had gone in with James and were waiting for him in his Hospital room. His cousin Rose and Lily were talking to each other, no doubt to try and distract themselves from having to remember what happened on the Quidditch field. Something had happened to James' broom and it actually exploded while he was riding it in the Final Match before Christmas, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. James fell from over one hundred feet in the air. Last Albus had seen of him, James was in an induced coma. He'd hit his head and fractured his femur among other bones. They weren't even sure if he'd be able to walk again. 

"Al? Have you eaten anything?" A voice said behind him. He looked up and saw his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy; wearing his Slytherin uniform with a gleaming emerald green Prefect's badge on it. In his hands was a muffin and some rock solid vanilla bean scones. Albus felt himself smile. Scorpius was the nicest person he knew, and his cousin Hugo was in Hufflepuff.

"No, not yet. I was waiting for news on James." Albus said. "What time is it, Scorp?"

"It's half past seven. Al, eat something, please. Or do I need to get Molly over here to convince you to eat..."

"Not until I hear something about my brother, Scor..." he said as his dad came out into the waiting room. 

"Dad? How is he?" Albus asked as Lily came up beside him and held his hand. Normally he'd shrug it off, but not today. His dad spoke to the crowd of Weasley-Potter-Grangers and the rest of the people in the waiting room. 

"He'd going to be fine. He's sleeping right now." Harry Potter said. He looked exhausted. "Al, Lily-Pop: you two should head back home with your grandparents..."

"But Daddy, Albus and I wanna stay with Jamie. Please?" Lily said, using her 'Daddy's little Princess' voice. It usually worked and she would get what she wanted. Albus couldn't pull something like that out of his hat if he wanted too. 

"If Lily gets to stay, I wanna stay too dad..." Albus said, leading to Lily glare at him like he just did something wrong. He completely missed Lily mentioning the two of them instead of just her. 

"Al, I got this..." she muttered to her older brother. 

"I appreciate the two of you wanting to be there for your big brother but you need rest. You can come back tomorrow...Molly, Arthur; I hope it isn't a bother..."

"Of course not, Love. Alright you two, come on..." Molly said, 

"Do we have too..."

"Come on, Albus. It'll be fun." Arthur said before grabbing his wife by the shoulder and walking with her towards the door.

The rest of their family followed suit leaving Albus and Lily alone at the entrance. Lily turned around to face him-, with a look of sheer disappointment and annoyance on her face. Albus stared back at her with a look of confusion.

"Did I say something?"

"You are the biggest bloody idiot in the history of bloody idiots, Al..." she scolded him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for one thing I had dad wrapped around my finger. He was about to say yes when you decided to get involved..." Lily said. "Look, Al I know you tried to help; and I know you can't help it if you don't really know how to act around people but I had it under control."

"I don't have that big a problem, Lil..."

"Oh please, you'd hardly be captain of the Quidditch Team and the most popular boy in Slytherin if it wasn't for that creepy '_Top 10 Fittest Third Years' _list back in your third year..."

"I'm hardly the most popular boy in Slytherin." He said. "What?"

"You're doing again, Al..." Her voice changed almost immediately into concern. 

"Doing what?" He said to his concerned sister. Molly Weasley popped up behind his sister and looked like she was going ask them to hurry up. "Nan?"

"Come on you two, you can visit Jamie in the morning." Molly said physically pulling the siblings by their arms out the doors of St. Mungo's. When they got outside Scorpius came up to Albus, he was clearly waiting for his best friend.

"Mrs. Weasley do you mind if I borrow your grandson for just a second?"

"Of course love. Albus your grandfather and I will give you three minutes and then we have to get home." She said: Molly had initially been apprehensive at her grandson being friends with a Malfoy of all people but after she'd actually met the boy and saw how happy he made Albus she warmed right up to him. The rest of their families were apprehensive and took their time accepting their friendship, specifically Grandpa Arthur, James, Albus' dad, Narcissa Malfoy and Albus' Uncle Ron. Lucius Malfoy had died four years before Scorpius first started at Hogwarts.

***

When the two boys were alone, Scorpius looked at him with the same concerned look Lily had had. Was he really that fragile?

"What's up Scor?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep. My brother, when I saw him, I..." Albus started to say, he felt his voice crack. He hadn't allowed himself to cry in the entire time since the Quidditch match, not while they were being chastised in the Hospital Wing by the matron, Madam Patil for being too loud; not a tear fell when Lily was asking him if James was going to be okay. She was only fourteen. He wanted to be the strong one for once, since James wasn't there to be the big brother to him and Lily. 

Scorpius didn't need to say anything to know when his best friend was upset. All he had to do was wrap his arm around Albus' neck and ruffle his friends hair and normally that would've been enough to make Al smile, but it wasn't this time. Scorpius suddenly began to worry for his best friend. 

"Al?"

"I'm fine, I don't know what came over me, Malfoy..."

"So we're back to using last names, all of a sudden, Potter?" Scorpius said, he knew Albus and himself only used their last names when they didn't really want to talk. It hadn't really happened since the end of second year, when they were being bullied by James and his horde of Gryffindor friends. 

"Why did this have to happen, Scorp? Why James? My parents are terrified and Lily is in bits and I can't do anything about it. They need me and I don't know how to be there for them. I suck with comforting people, Scorp."

"You were pretty good at comforting me when Mum died."

"You're different." He said before looking up at Scorpius. Scorpius smiled at those signature almond shaped, green eyes of his. "What?"

"Do you want me to come over? Dad wouldn't mind. It was going to be a small Christmas anyways..." Scorpius asked as Albus considered it. 

"Thanks for the offer mate, but I think I need to be there for my family..."

"Al..." Scorpius said, worried. If Albus was looking after everyone else, who would be looking after him? "Happy Christmas, mate. Owl me if you need to get out of your house."

"Of course. I should go, Nan looks like she's about to send me a howler from here..." Albus said pointing at Molly who looked like she was about to walk over to the two boys and grab Albus by the ear and drag him back to the Burrow on foot. "We'll talk sometime over Holidays. Right?"

"Yes, you bloody well know that we will. Al?"

"Hmm? What is it Malfoy?"

"James' will be okay. Don't worry too much about it." Scorpius said before heading out to the Uber Flying Carpet he had waiting for him. Scorpius was fascinated by Muggle transportation method known as 'ride sharing', so he was excited when a group of Wizards decided to take the idea and use Magic Carpets instead of cars. At that moment, Molly stomped over to Albus and took his hand and they apparated to the Burrow.

***

A few days later, Albus and Lily were called to St. Mungo's by Ginny: Harry had been called into work to investigate reports of a Wizarding Duel in Dover Castle. Their god-brother, Teddy, decided to take them. Lily was particularly upset about James, she had been on the Quidditch Pitch with James when the accident happened and she dove quickly to try and catch her big brother. Albus felt completely useless, he didn't know what to say to comfort her. All he had to was tell Lily it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't to blame: but he couldn't. When Teddy appeared in the Burrow fireplace

"Teddy!" Lily exclaimed happily, tears rolling down her face, as her auburn hair bounced as she skipped to Teddy Lupin, their God-Brother. Albus followed suit, but he was much slower. In his hand, he had a letter that he was going to send to Scorpius. It just spoke about the following term. 

"Hey Lilybug!" Teddy said just as happily to the fourteen year-old in front of him, hugging her tightly. Albus was giving the letter to the Potter's snowy owl, Freya and sending her on her way to the Malfoy's; he gave Freya a tickle under her beak as she peck softly at him, playing with the owl before she flew off. When he looked up he saw Teddy and Lily smiling smugly at him.

"What?"

"You've always had a way with animals, Al..." Teddy said softly. He was always kind and selfless, like Harry had described his father, Remus as being. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." he said. 'Fine' was usually Albus' code for he 'didn't want to talk about how he was feeling.' "How's Vicky?" he asked about their cousin and Teddy's girlfriend, Victoire Weasley-Delacoeur, clearly deflecting and turning the conversation back on Teddy. 

Teddy knew this and didn't prod, instead choosing to make them some breakfast. After several attempts to fry an egg without burning down their grandparent's home, Teddy relented and let Molly cook their breakfast before the twenty-five year old took his younger god-siblings to St. Mungo's.

***

At the Hospital, Albus and Lily ran to their parents who told them to go in and see James one at a time. Lily demanded to go in first, leaving Teddy, his mother and Albus in the waiting room while Harry and Lily went in to see James. Teddy was writing a letter to his cousin Victoire: Albus knew they were engaged and that they were in the process of planning their wedding. 

Ginny held her younger sons hand and looked at him softly. Albus never really noticed how much she looked like his Nan: she had the same fiery personality that made him quiver with fear whenever she got angry, but she was fiercely maternal at the same time. Albus looked at her but quickly turned away. 

"Are you alright, love?"

"It's just...James..."

"Is going to be alright. Al?"

"Hmm? Yeah mum?"

"Your father and I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"We had a meeting with the Healers and then with Professor McGonagall..."

"What happened?" Albus asked. Professor McGonagall scared him. She was always kind to him and his siblings but she was a no-nonsense Headmistress and that was enough to send shivers down his spine whenever she said his name sharply. 

"James shattered every bone on the right side of his body."

"And..."

"He's going to need to stay at St. Mungo's for a while."

"Why do you need to tell me this mum?"

"The Healer's aren't sure he'll ever be able to play Quidditch again and, now I don't want you to get angry, Albus but..." Ginny said nervously. She knew that Albus had a temper not unlike his father's. "He's going to miss a lot of school." His mother said point blankly.

Albus realized instantly what she was trying to say. Unlike some members of his family, Albus was quick-witted and resourceful. He always read between the lines and understood what people actually meant.

"Can't I have one bloody year at Hogwarts without being James Potter's little brother?" Albus said angrily before storming off. His mother looked at him patiently as Teddy returned, looking back and fourth at Ginny and Albus.

"Albus, language..."

"You alright mate?" He asked as Albus scowled and stalked off. When Albus looked back, he saw his mother's head rest on Teddy's shoulders.

"I will never understand him, Teddy." She said sadly. 

"He's Albus, Ginny. He's that sweet, caring, bad tempered, socially awkward boy he's always been. Do you want me to talk to him?" He heard Teddy ask as he felt his god brother's eyes stare at him. 

"Would you?" She asked as Teddy started to head towards Albus until Harry came out with Lily and told his mum that Jamie wanted to see them. "Albus, come on." 

***

It wasn't that Albus hated James, or that he resented his brother for anything. He was James Potter II, he almost seemed to strut around the castle sometimes. Everyone loved James, he was charming, smart, popular, not to mention that he was both Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy to boot. James made Albus' life miserable at Hogwarts for the first few months, teasing him, calling him 'Aspy': a name that some, Frankie Longbottom, Adrian MacMillan and Markie Finnegan-Thomas for example, still called him. It was only when Teddy threatened to tell Harry that James had stolen the Marauder's Map from his desk that James backed off, in Albus' second term of his first year.

Whatever resentment Albus had for James, it ended as soon as he entered the room and saw his brother smiling a goofy grin. The eldest Potter son had his eyes wide open as his mother brought his brother in. Albus saw that James was looking at Albus happily. 

"There's my favourite brother." James said merrily. "Come, sit by my side, Albie."

"I'm your only brother, Jamie."

"How dare you ignore Teddy like that?" James said in mock offence. A smirk reappeared on his face. "When I get back to Hogwarts; I fully expect a letter of apology and your next four birthday presents."

Ginny and Albus looked at each other. Albus knew that his mother was going to tell James about having to repeat his N.E.W.T's with him: something that he knew James was going to be livid about. He had been looking forward to going to play Quidditch professionally for the Kenmare Kestrels. Albus was bracing himself for the inevitable explosion that was about to come. James looked at them, confused.

"Love...there's something we need to talk about." Ginny said. Albus felt the silence creep towards awkward silence like a spider. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we stan generic Fan Fic-Titles named after sappy inspirational songs...in this case this fic is named after Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood xD
> 
> I know that James is, from the fic's I've read, typically 2-3 years older than Albus: but I wanted to make him a year older. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms.


End file.
